


Мастер-шеф

by Al_Dreamer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer
Summary: Плохие новости не ходят поодиночке, а Ойкава знакомится с Куроо Тецуро.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 23





	Мастер-шеф

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на HQ!!Fucking Fest'19

В вечера, подобные этому, Ойкава предавался низменным порывам своей души. Он удобно устраивался на диване перед широкой плазмой телевизора, открывал банку с пивом, аккуратно рассыпал по пиалам снеки и включал кулинарное шоу «Готовим с Куроо». 

Ещё каких-то полгода назад никто и не знал ни о каком Куроо и что с ним можно готовить, а теперь у этого выскочки зашкаливающие рейтинги и миллионные просмотры на ютуб-канале. Ойкава считал это вселенской несправедливостью и сделкой с дьяволом, иначе он объяснить этот успех не мог, вернее, отказывался признавать сам факт успеха. Наваждение, которое скоро пройдёт, и о Куроо забудут так же быстро, как он завоевал внимание.

Однако время шло, а Куроо не сдавался. К чему сдаваться, если почти каждая домохозяйка за редким исключением — так утверждали опросы — по уши влюблена в обладателя немыслимой причёски и красного кителя. Ойкава громко фыркнул: любитель дешёвых эффектов явно знал, чем привлечь аудиторию. Не кулинарными способностями, а умелым использованием внешности, напускным обаянием и дурацкой ухмылкой, от которой сердца поклонниц трепетали, как флажки на ветру.

Сердце Ойкавы не трепетало, он видел все эти приёмчики насквозь. Он злостно критиковал действия Куроо на кухне, закатывал глаза в ответ на его остроты и бросался сушёными кальмарами в экран телевизора в особо раздражающие моменты шоу. Эти моменты наступали, когда в студию приходили гости с вопросами, что они делают не так и почему блюда не выходят вкусными или попросту не удаются.

Куроо вился вокруг них ужом, щедро расточая улыбки и попутно объясняя, где в рецепт закралась ошибка. Гости — основную массу составляли милые и симпатичные девушки — глупо хихикали и совсем не слушали Куроо, только таращились на него и норовили дотронуться. Этот вечер не стал исключением: гостья не спускала глаз с Куроо и стояла так близко, насколько это было возможно.

— ...И тесто станет воздушным и лёгким, — закончил свою речь Куроо.

— Восхитительно, — с придыханием проговорила девушка. — Наверняка ваша вторая половина в восторге от вашего таланта, Куроо-сан?

Ойкава едва не подавился. Какая бестактная наглость — спрашивать о личной жизни на кулинарном телешоу. Интересно, что ответит Куроо? Ойкава весь превратился в слух.

— Моя вторая половина, — Куроо задумчиво обратил взгляд в камеру. — Не пропускает ни одного выпуска моего шоу. Так что да, восторг однозначно присутствует.

Ойкава почувствовал себя обманутым и разочарованным. Он думал, Куроо скажет, что кулинария — его вторая половина, что всё его время и силы уходят на съёмки и подготовку к ним. Он думал — Куроо такой же, как и он сам, фанатик, преданный своему делу, у которого не остаётся времени ни на что другое, кроме самосовершенствования, мастер-классов и съёмок. И уж тем более у него нет времени на личную жизнь. Но Куроо обставил его и здесь.

Вот Макки наверняка бы расхохотался прямо Ойкаве в лицо, если бы узнал о причине разочарования. Он бы сказал, что кое-кто на кое-кого запал и именно поэтому…

— Нет, не поэтому! — зло бросил Ойкава. — Мне вовсе не нравится ни этот тип Куроо, ни его причёска, ни как он улыбается, ни его красный китель.

Макки бы сочувственно покивал головой, но не поверил бы ни единому слову. Особенно о красном кителе, потому что китель Куроо шёл, и тот был в нём чёртовски хорош. Настолько хорош, что Ойкава почувствовал, как возбуждается.

— Это всё пиво и орехи, — пробормотал он. — Куроо тут ни при чём.

Голос Макки в голове скептично протянул «Ну-ну». 

Ойкава выключил телевизор и направился в душ.

***

Его разбудил телефонный звонок. Ойкава глянул на экран, едва разлепив глаза, и вздохнул. Не к добру вспоминать о Макки, он тут же является, как джинн из бутылки.

— Спишь? — отвратительно бодрым голосом спросил Ханамаки.

— Сплю, — проворчал Ойкава. — И если у тебя нет ничего важного, то я не желаю ничего слушать.

— У меня настолько важное, что ты сейчас же вытащишь свою задницу из кровати и примчишься ко мне в офис.

— Если это какая-то шутка… 

— Ойкава. Ничего серьёзнее пока не случалось. 

Ойкава откинул одеяло. Когда Ханамаки говорил таким тоном, следовало действовать немедленно.

***

— Они — что? — Ойкава не мог поверить своим ушам. И тут же перешёл к тому, что волновало больше всего. — Чем это грозит «Кулинарному восторгу»?

Ханамаки вздохнул. «Кулинарный восторг» был их общим детищем, они вложили в это шоу слишком многое. И в один миг всё оказалось под угрозой: два крупных телеканала объявили о своём слиянии. Изменение сетки вещания — меньшая из бед, куда сильнее страшила неизвестность. 

— Думаешь, они закроют шоу? — озвучил мысли Ойкава. — Если всё продумать, то мы сможет отстоять свои интересы. У нас рейтинги, широкая аудитория, контракт в конце концов.

— Дело не в этом, — отмахнулся Ханамаки. — Если бы мы были единственным масштабным кулинарным шоу, я бы не стал выдёргивать тебя из кровати. Но есть «Готовим с Куроо». 

— А он здесь при чём? — вскинул брови Ойкава.

— Ты помнишь, на каком канале выходит его передача?

Ойкава похолодел. Он и думать забыл о Куроо и о том, что его шоу транслирует один из каналов, готовящихся к слиянию. Второй канал выпускал в эфир шоу Ойкавы.

— Они не оставят две идентичных программы в сетке, — продолжил Ханамаки.

— Наши шоу вообще не похожи, — воинственно вздёрнул подбородок Ойкава. — Ничего общего.

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, — покачал головой Ханамаки. — И знаешь, что я прав.

Ханамаки действительно был прав, Ойкава понимал это со всей ясностью и потому не мог в очередной раз не послать Куроо куда подальше, пусть даже тот его и не слышал. Плохие новости не ходят поодиночке. 

У Ханамаки мелодично тренькнул телефон.

— Ойкава, ты должен взглянуть на это.

Он протянул телефон. Ойкава прочёл сообщение и нахмурился.

«Думаю, вы заинтересованы в своей дальнейшей судьбе не меньше, чем мы. Приезжайте на переговоры. Козуме Кенма, агент Куроо Тецуро».

— Козуме Кенма, надо же, — удивлённо присвистнул Ханамаки. — Интересно, как Куроо заполучил его себе в агенты.

— Ты его знаешь? — спросил Ойкава, всё так же рассматривая сообщение на экране телефона, словно в нём было зашифровано скрытое послание.

— Лично — нет, но наслышан. Хватка просто акулья, перекусит пополам и не заметит.

— А ты?

— А что я? Меня не перекусишь, я из титанового сплава, — самодовольно заявил Ханамаки.

— Интересно, зачем им эти переговоры, — задумался Ойкава. — Ещё и так быстро. Макки, когда ты узнал о слиянии?

— Вчера вечером. А что?

— А то, — Ойкава скрестил руки на груди, — что они успели не только узнать, но и обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию. И позвать нас. Этот твой Козуме Кенма обошёл тебя на два корпуса.

— И вовсе он не мой, — возмутился Ханамаки. — Хочешь сказать, у него связи круче, чем у меня?

— Это ты сказал, а я не я, — развёл руками Ойкава. — Что делать будем, титановый сплав?

— Смотреть в лицо опасной неизвестности, конечно, — Ханамаки что-то быстро писал в телефоне. — Когда это мы сдавались без боя?

— Как хорошо, что не ты пишешь подводки к нашему шоу, могу представить, на что это было бы похоже.

— Мне начать? — спросил Ханамаки, не отрывая взгляд от экрана.

— Пожалуйста, нет.

— Яйца, помидоры, ветчина — в битве за омлет слабых нет!

— Макки, прошу тебя.

— Можем ехать, — Ханамаки наконец оторвался от телефона и помахал им перед носом Ойкавы. — Кенма скинул адрес.

— Кенма? — переспросил Ойкава. — Как быстро, однако, прогрессируют ваши отношения.

— Он сам попросил его так называть. И не смотри на меня так.

— Как? — Ойкава состроил невинную рожицу.

— Никак, — буркнул Ханамаки. — Поехали.

Ойкава любил дразнить Ханамаки, но знал, когда стоит остановиться.

***

Переговорная в офисе Козуме Кенмы прозводила впечатление: просторная и светлая, с дорогой мебелью и декором, а из панорамных окон открывался потрясающий вид на Токио. Вот же засранец, подумал Ойкава, откуда у него всё это? Возможно ли, что он лишь умело пускает пыль в глаза, а на самом деле арендовал помещение на пару часов, чтобы поводить за нос их с Ханамаки?

Однако, присмотревшись к деталям, Ойкава пришёл к неутешительному выводу — офис действительно принадлежал Кенме (и тот действительно попросил называть себя по имени).

— Ханамаки Такахиро, — Ханамаки поклонился и протянул свои визитные карточки.

— Куроо Тецуро, — Кенма официально представил своего клиента.

— Ойкава Тоору, — в свою очередь представил Ойкаву Ханамаки.

— Думаю, мы прекрасно осведомлены, кто есть кто, — улыбнулся Куроо и жестом пригласил всех занять места за столом.

Ойкава оказался напротив Куроо и принялся беззастенчиво его разглядывать. Он впервые видел Куроо не на экране, а вот так, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, без грима и красного кителя шеф-повара. Простая футболка со смешным принтом, беспорядок на голове и светлые глаза. Длинные смуглые пальцы и нахальство во взгляде. Ойкава откинулся на спинку стула: его самого разглядывали с не меньшим интересом, это льстило.

— Итак, — негромко кашлянул Кенма, — мы бы хотели обсудить вопрос сотрудничества.

Ойкава обратил своё внимание на Кенму: пепельные волосы до плеч, белоснежная рубашка с закатанными до локтей рукавами, цепкий взгляд из-под полуопущенных век и ни капли волнения. Словно он уже всё решил и остались простые формальности в виде согласия присутствующих сторон. Ханамаки при всём желании не смог бы выглядеть настолько весомо и значимо — Кенма находился в своей зоне комфорта и чувствовал себя хозяином положения. 

Ойкава слегка нахмурился. Они с Ханамаки просчитались, нужно было назначить встречу на нейтральной территории, сейчас они совсем не в равных условиях. Он внутренне подобрался: этот разговор вряд ли будет приятным и лёгким.

— О каком сотрудничестве идёт речь? — деловито спросил Ханамаки, открывая свой пухлый ежедневник. Ойкава знал, что он не запишет туда ни слова, но это было неважно. Ханамаки верил в приметы и считал свой ежедневник талисманом на удачу.

— Как вы уже знаете, — продолжил Кенма, — каналы, выпускающие наши шоу, на днях официально объявят о своём слиянии. Причины просты — объединение семейного бизнеса, но нас это ставит в весьма неудобное положение. Никому ведь не нравится, когда неудобно, не так ли?

Кенма говорил ровным безразличным голосом, и кто-то, менее наблюдательный, чем Ойкава, подумал бы, что на самом деле Кенме нет никакого дела до чужих неудобств. Однако его заинтересованность явно читалась во взглядах, которыми он несколько раз обменялся с Куроо. 

— Предлагаете что-то конкретное? — прервал затянувшуюся паузу Ханамаки.

— Любите переходить сразу к делу? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Кенма.

— Зачем терять время там, где оно того не стоит?

— Вы все вопросы так решаете?

— Смотря какие и с кем их решать, — улыбнулся Ханамаки.

— Может, нам выйти и оставить вас упражняться в остроумии? — проговорил Куроо. — Мне кажется, мы и без вас могли бы договориться.

Ойкаву бросило в жар от того взгляда, которым одарил его Куроо. А он-то считал, что у него иммунитет после стольких просмотренных и пересмотренных выпусков «Готовим с Куроо». 

— Ты только этого и ждёшь, — пробормотал Кенма и добавил громче: — Да, мы предлагаем два варианта.

— Даже два? — вырвалось у Ойкавы.

— Два, — кивнул Куроо и в подтверждение своих слов показал два пальца, а затем медленно развёл их в стороны. 

Ойкава почувствовал, что неудержимо краснеет. Последний раз он краснел перед мамой, когда разбил вазу — семейную реликвию — и пытался скрыть преступление, купив в интернете очень похожий экземпляр.

Куроо довольно усмехнулся.

— И какие варианты вы предлагаете? — вновь поторопил Ханамаки.

— Первый, но не лучший: кулинарный поединок, где в конце сезона определяется победитель. Растягивать на несколько телевизионных сезонов такой формат смысла нет, у зрителей теряется чувство новизны и снижается интерес к шоу как таковому. Вас только двое, этот вариант годится как временная мера, затем всё равно возникнет вопрос, кто остаётся.

— Мне не нравится итог этого варианта, — проговорил Ойкава. — Получается, что мы только оттягиваем неизбежное.

— Так и есть, — согласился Кенма. — Второй вариант сложнее. Вы работаете в паре…

— Нет, — отрезал Ойкава. — Я ни с кем в паре работать не буду.

— Вы работаете в паре, — Кенма и бровью не повёл на возражения Ойкавы. — При этом сохраняется принцип кулинарного поединка.

— Это как? — поинтересовался Ханамаки.

— Два на два, — ответил Кенма. — Каждый выпуск к вам приходят гости — профессиональные повара и аматоры — а вы доказываете, что умеете всё делать лучше, быстрее, вкуснее. Думаю, не нужно объяснять, что за счёт громких имён — и не только ваших — рекламодатели выстроятся в очередь.

— Нет, — поднялся Ойкава. — Я не согласен. Я не буду работать в паре. И мне не нужен поединок, чтобы доказывать, что я лучше. Я — номер один, это не обсуждается.

— У вас не так много времени, чтобы обдумать все варианты, — сочувственно протянул Кенма. — Если хотите остаться на канале и не потерять то, что имеете.

— Мы подумаем, — встрял Ханамаки, отодвигая кресло. — Хорошего дня и спасибо за варианты.

— Поторопитесь, — сказал Кенма. — Пока мы открыты к сотрудничеству.

Ойкава хотел ответить, но Ханамаки утащил его за дверь.

***

— Что он о себе возомнил? — возмутился Ойкава, когда они с Ханамаки сели в машину. — У них такие же шансы остаться на канале, как и у нас!

— Ты и правда не хочешь подумать о сотрудничестве? — спросил Ханамаки, будто не слышал Ойкаву.

— И ты туда же?

— Не люблю признавать твою правоту, но у этого Кенмы связи действительно круче моих. 

— Ты понял это, побывав у него в офисе? Мы тоже можем снять тебе крутой офис в высотке. Связи тут ни при чём.

— Я понял это, порывшись в его картотеке.

— Когда только успел? — восхитился Ойкава.

— Успел, — хмыкнул Ханамаки. — Тебя отвезти домой?

— Да, — подумав, ответил Ойкава. — Мне надо побыть одному.

Но побыть одному не вышло, потому что почти сразу в дверь позвонили.

— Ты что-то забыл, Макки? — спросил Ойкава, распахивая дверь.

— Это не Макки, — широко улыбнулся Куроо.

— Вижу. Откуда ты узнал, где я живу? — Ойкава и не думал пускать его внутрь. А ещё очень старался сдержать удивление.

— Проследил за вами на такси.

— А как проскользнул мимо консьержа внизу?

— Сказал, что я твой новый помощник, и ты меня прибьёшь за опоздание, — Куроо просяще взглянул из-под бровей.

— Давишь на жалость, значит, — протянул Ойкава. — Не самый оригинальный ход.

— Зато сработало. Пустишь?

Ойкава помедлил с ответом, но в итоге кивнул и пропустил Куроо в квартиру.

— Зачем пришёл? — Ойкава не стал тянуть время.

— Даже не предложишь мне кофе? Или чай? — спросил Куроо, с любопытством оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Нет, не предложу, — Ойкава отошёл к окну и присел на подоконник. Отчего-то дышать рядом с Куроо становилось трудно. Наверняка из-за парфюма, от него кружилась голова.

— Сурово! — отметил Куроо и плюхнулся в кресло.

— Я ничего не предлагаю тем, кто приходит без приглашения, — пожал плечами Ойкава.

— Зато мне есть что предложить, — Куроо вмиг посерьёзнел. — Соглашайся на совместное шоу. Ойкава, я хочу работать с тобой. Мне нравится то, что ты делаешь на кухне. Это волшебство, магия, совершенство. Я хочу учиться у тебя…

— Ты учился в «Ле Кордон Блю», — перебил его Ойкава, чувствуя себя польщённым. — А я не самый лучший учитель.

— Это идеальный вариант, — Куроо поднялся и подошёл к Ойкаве. — Ты, я и кухня. Разве ты не чувствуешь, как это здорово?

Единственное, что в этот момент чувствовал Ойкава, так это лёгкое головокружение и сильное сердцебиение. Куроо стоял опасно близко и действовал, как чёртов афродизиак. У Ойкавы путались мысли. Что вообще происходит?

— Будет здорово, если ты сейчас уйдёшь, — выдавил Ойкава.

— Ты обещаешь подумать? — вкрадчиво спросил Куроо.

— Я подумаю, да. Но ничего не обещаю.

— Ты уже пообещал подумать, — усмехнулся Куроо. — Будет круто, вот увидишь.

Ойкава так не считал.

***

Общий пилотный выпуск вышел удачным. Ойкава и сам не ожидал, что зрителям настолько понравится новое шоу с двумя шеф-поварами. К его удивлению, с Куроо они сработались моментально. Казалось, будто он умеет читать мысли и угадывать желания. И если поначалу Ойкава тревожился о том, как они уживутся на одной кухне, то вскоре его опасения развеялись, как дым. С Куроо оказалось легко и весело.

Вторую программу редакторы заявили как кулинарный поединок с приглашёнными звёздами. Куроо и Ойкава с трудом, но справились с дуэтом кондитеров Ушиджимой и Тендо. Трёхъярусный торт дался им нелегко, однако вкус победы оказался настолько сладок, что Ойкава тут же согласился на серию поединков.

И третий, и четвёртый выпуск держали стабильные рейтинги. А вот с Куроо начались проблемы. У него всё валилось из рук, он мог сжечь лук, пересушить бисквиты, перебить меренгу, из его фондана не вытекал шоколад, а утиное магре он жарил на масле. В один из таких дней, когда съёмочная студия наполнилась дымом — Куроо сжёг в духовке порцию имбирного печенья, — терпение Ойкавы лопнуло.

— Отправляйся домой, — прошипел он, схватив Куроо за рукав. — Я не знаю, что с тобой происходит, но хочу, чтобы это немедленно прекратилось.

— Я бы тоже очень хотел, чтобы это прекратилось, — ответил Куроо. 

Больше он ничего не сказал. Не стал привычно спорить и ёрничать, не стал ничего объяснять. Ойкава растерянно смотрел на закрывшуюся за ним дверь и вдруг осознал, что ему жизненно необходимо понять, что случилось с Куроо.

— Догоняй, — возникший рядом Ханамаки смотрел отвратительно понимающим взглядом.

— Что? — спросил Ойкава. — Зачем это?

— Догоняй его, говорю. Сколько можно уже, — вздохнул Ханамаки. — Вам надо всё выяснить и вернуться к работе. Я не нанимался платить неустойки за сорванные съёмки.

— Нам нечего выяснять, — возразил Ойкава.

— Не выясняйте, — покладисто согласился Ханамаки. — Поговорите, подеритесь, может, ещё что-то, я не знаю.

— Не собираюсь я с ним драться!

— Отлично! — Ханамаки показал большой палец. — Очень рад! А теперь — догоняй.

Ойкава фыркнул, но всё же отправился вслед за Куроо. Тот жил неподалёку от съемочного павильона, не пришлось даже брать такси. Добрался он быстро, а вот звонить в дверь пришлось долго. Возможно, Куроо пошёл не домой. С чего он вообще взял, что Куроо его послушает? Ойкава досадливо цыкнул, и в этот момент щёлкнул замок, и дверь приоткрылась.

— Ойкава? — Куроо приподнял бровь.

— Нет, бабушка твоя, — Ойкава закатил глаза. — Пустишь?

Квартира у Куроо была совсем небольшой. Ойкава мельком огляделся, оценил беспорядок и привалился бедром к кухонной стойке, сложив на груди руки. Воинственно, как он надеялся.

— Итак, — сказал он. — Начнём.

— Начнём, — мирно согласился Куроо. — А что мы начнём?

— Выяснять. Говорить. Возможно, подерёмся.

— Э… — растерялся Куроо. 

Выглядел он при этом так смешно и нелепо, что Ойкава хохотнул.

— Это наставления Макки.

— Он хочет, чтобы мы подрались?

— Не думаю. Он хочет, чтобы съёмки не срывались.

Куроо вмиг помрачнел.

— Что происходит, Куроо? — спросил Ойкава. — Что с тобой?

— Ты действительно хочешь это знать? — медленно переспросил Куроо. — Если я отвечу, между нами многое изменится.

— Если ты не скажешь, будет хуже.

— Говоришь, как Кенма.

— Отлично, — скривился Ойкава, — Кенма знает, что с тобой, а я — не знаю. Мне почему-то казалось, что между нами установилось что-то вроде доверия, но, видимо, только казалось.

— Я влюбился.

— Не желаю слышать этот бред, — Ойкава махнул рукой, но в лицо будто жаром плеснули.

— Я правда влюбился, — Куроо шагнул ближе.

— Не могу поверить, что слушаю это. И кто эта счастливица?

— Ты! Я в тебя влюбился, Ойкава. Давно. Как однажды увидел, так всё. Ничего не могу с этим поделать, хоть ты тот ещё осёл.

Куроо оказался совсем рядом. У Ойкавы привычно сбилось дыхание. Всё так просто? 

— Что скажешь? — тихо спросил Куроо. — Может, подерёмся?

— Какой же ты дурак, — улыбнулся Ойкава и притянул Куроо к себе. 

От поцелуя по телу бежали мурашки и сердце стучало, как ненормальное. Кончики пальцев немели и подкашивались ноги. Рядом что-то покатилось, упало и жалобно звякнуло, но Ойкава решил, что сейчас нет ничего важнее, чем целоваться с Куроо.

— Мы с тобой так влипли, — проговорил между поцелуями Куроо.

— Да, определённо влипли, — согласился Ойкава.

— Я в прямом смысле.

— М?

— Ты разбил банку с мёдом.

Ойкава посмотрел под ноги и закусил губу. Куроо смеялся, и смех его был ужасен.

Да, они точно влипли.


End file.
